


you couldn't (just stand by and watch children cry)

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2nd POV - the Doctor, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e02 The Beast Below, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, your humans – oh, your precious, enigmatic humans.  Always fighting, always surviving.  But, it’s in the middle of all that surviving that their cruelty often shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you couldn't (just stand by and watch children cry)

-z-

 

**_What if you were really old, and really kind and alone?_ **

 

Oh, your humans – oh, your precious, enigmatic humans.  Always fighting, always _surviving_.  It’s probably why you love them so much.  They never give up.

But, it’s in the middle of all that _surviving_ that their cruelty often shows.

For when a creature from the deep dark emptiness of space comes to help – comes because he hears the children crying – your humans react the only way they know how: with violence.

Sometimes you wonder if you would ever be able to just let them all die, let that part of the universe just _be quiet_.

But then you see the little girl – the little girl with tears rolling down her face and she’s looking up at you because it’s your job to make all the terrible things go away – and it’s this little girl that makes your second heart thump louder and faster and with panic. 

Because you can’t let her die.  You can’t let any of them die. 

And you’ve never been able to any of them die.

 

**_Your whole race dead. . .  If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last…_ **

 

And apparently – neither could the Star Whale.

****

**_…you couldn’t just stand there and watch children cry._ **

****

-z-

 

End.

****


End file.
